Lonely Without You
by Pricat
Summary: Rapunzel is still seeking revenge and is willing to get it any way posible even if it means hurting two friends Will love prevail or is the kingdom doomed?
1. Dancing through Love

Lonely Without You

A/N I decided to write this after the idea came to me while watching Shrek 3 last night and making up skits with my sister. There's fluff in this but nothing gross. Enjoy!

Fiona saw sadness in Snow's eyes as she took a break from dancing in the ball room.

It was another royal ball yet again and her other princess friends were dancing with their princes.

Except for Snow.

She felt like crying seeing them so happy but a small smile crossed her face as Fiona came over to her.

"Hey Snowdrop why so sad?" she asked her.

"Sorry Fi-Fi it's just… balls make me sad, okay?

I don't have a prince like the others." She replied.

"That's sort of not trye if you know what I mean." Fiona replied as she and Snow smiled.

They had been best friends since child hood but now had secretly fallen in love with each other.

But they kept it a secret because the others wouldn't understand.

"That's true.

I love you." She replied to her as they went onto the dance floor.

Fiona and Snow's hearts felt like flying as they danced together.

But as the dance ended, Rapunzel wanted revenge along with Charming.

He was hiding out at his mother's factory.

She had a feeling that the two princesses were more than friends.

"_Oh this is perfect!_

_I knew they would._

_I've known it all along._

_This is a perfect chance for me and my husband to get revenge." _She thought.

Shrek watched as Fiona and Snow went for some fresh air.

He knew that Fiona was helping Snow feel better.

He had no clue about how his wife and Snow felt for each other.

Snow sighed happily as they lay on the grass of the palace gardens star gazing.

"Does he know yet about... us?" she asked her.

"No not yet because I need to explain to him first.

I'm glad I have two people who care about me." she replied nuzzling Snow gently.

She blushed as she kissed her.

Suddenly a shooting star passed the sky.

"What did you wish for?" Fiona asked her curious.

"That we could be together forever and that nothing would take these feelings away from us." she replied.

Fiona felt happiness surgw through her at that.

But then she saw Shrek join them.

"Fiona we've gotta go!

The triplets are driving their sitters insane.

Not that I mind." he said.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming!" Fiona replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay Snowdrop?" she whispered.

"You know I will." Snow whispered back.

But Charming saw an evil smirk on his wife's face.

What is it?

What's got you in a good mood?" he asked her.

"I found a way we might be able to rule." she replied.

"Really? But how?" he asked her.

"Tgrough love. That's what makes Shrek and Fiona able to win, right?

Let's just say I found a way to destroy it." she explained to him as they cackled...


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Lonely Without You

Ch 2

Shrek wondered why Fiona was so happy the next morning.

He had a feeling it was to do with Snow.

"You're in such a good mood this morning.

Why is that?" he asked her after they kissed.

"I just am.

Do I have to have a reason to be happy?" she answered as the triplets were running around the dining room playing tag with Nerf guns.

"Guys!

What did I tell you about playing in here?" Shrek said.

Meatballs ignored him as they kept playing but ran out of the room.

Lillian noticed Fiona was quiet as they ate.

"That reminds me!

I have to go!" she said running out of the room.

Rapunzel smiled seeing her run out of the castle and smiled.

"_Soon your love will be your down fall._

_I wonder how your precious husband and girl friend are doing?" _she thought as she entered the castle.

She then went into Shrek and Fiona's room and left something.

It was a note she'd written but forged Fiona's writing so it looked like her's.

Meanwhile Snow and Fiona were at Farbuck's drinking coffee and enjoying the beauty of the day.

"Can I ask you something?

Would Shrek understand if I…. Told him about us?" Fiona told Snow looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure he would.

He understood about the curse, right?" Snow replied to her.

"Yeah you're right.

I'll tell him later." Fiona told her as she saw Snow drink her latte but then Snow fainted.

"Snow you okay?

Answer me!" she said shaking her awake but nothing happened.

Fiona then examined the latte Snow had been drinking.

It looked nasty and something nor even an ogre would drink.

"It was poisoned like that apple.

Ironic!" Fiona told herself.

She knew what the only thing that could wake her up was a kiss.

But she didn't want to reveal how she felt for Snow in public.

"_But it's the only way to wake her, remember?" _her heart told her.

Fiona nodded as she kissed Snow on the lips gently.

Snow's eyes opened but love was flowing through making the moment magical.

"Fiona… thanks.

My knightess on shining armour." She whispered as she got to her feet slowly.

"I-It's nothing Snow." She replied smiling.

Charming cackled at Shrek's sadness as he read the note Rapunzel had left but hunters ambushed him.

"Dad!

Take that jerks!" Meatballs said as he and his siblings shot them with Nerf darts but it didn't work.

"What happened?

Where's your Dad?" Artie asked them.

"Hunters ambushed him.

He got upset reading this." Spam told him handing him the note.

"something isn't right .

Fiona would never do a thing like that!

I've got to find her at once!" he told them as they heard Fiona giggle as she and Snow entered the room.

"What's wrong Artie?" she asked him seeing him so serious.

"Read this." He told her handing her the letter.

Snow watched as her girl friend's fists clenched in anger.

"I didn't write this!

But I know who did.

The very same person who poisoned Snow's latte. " Fiona told them.

"Yeah Fiona who is it?" Sleeping Beauty asked.

"Rapunzel.

I thought we'd seen the last of her when she ran off when her extensions were yanked off." Cinderella said.

"Apparently not.

If she's still around…. No.

Charming has him!

I have to save him but tell him something important.

We've got to go now!" Fiona told her princess friends and the others.

"We're coming to help!" Doris said to her.

"That's great.

I knew I can count on you." She replied.

The triplets were following them but Snow stopped them.

"I know you want to help get Dad back but it's too dangerous and I can't risk you getting hurt." Fiona told them.

Meatballs pouted at that.

Lillian couldn't help but laugh.

Charming cackled seeing Shrek in emotional pain but watched as he curled up into a ball in the corner of the cell.

"Why're you not trying to escape?

Was it because of something you found out about your wife?" he sneered.

Shrek clutched his chest where his heart was.

Although he didn't look like he was hurt, he was hurting inside.

"Just leave me be Charming." he replied softly with tears in his eyes.

This shocked Charming.

Rapunzel saw him cackle as she walked in.

"This plan is awesome.

He's weaker than a human.

Maybe I should've done this before." he said.

Shrek's heart felt a glimmer of hope as he heard that.

"Maybe she didn't write that note after all,

I should've known." he thought, a shaky smile on his face.

Fiona then set off with her mother, the princesses and Snow to save the man she loved.

Artie watched as Fiona and Snow held hands while walking.

He had a feeling there was something they were hiding...


	3. Never Letting Go

Lonely Without You

Ch 3

Charming watched as the guards beat up Shrek.

He'd been attempting to escape but the guards kept b beating him up.

"_I won't let you get to me Charming._

_Not when others need my help." _He thought as he conserved his spiritual energy by thinking about those he cared about.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Rapunzel asked Charming.

"He refuses to give up. " he answered her.

Snow saw that Fiona was upset as they made camp but she was hiding it.

"What's wrong?

Please tell me." She told her softly,

"I feel like it's my fault.

He got ambushed by hunters because of Rapunzel's trick.

I never should've left the castle.

None of this would've happened if I was still in the tower.

Then you'd all be safe along with Shrek." She replied sadly.

She felt Snow's arms wrap around her frame.

"Ssh it's not your fault.

If you were still in the tower, we'd be miserable and I'd be alone.

He knows you wouldn't hurt Shrek." She told her as she stroked her hair.

Artie felt sorry for her.

He wanted to reassure her that it would be okay but he couldn't find the words.

It reminded Snow of when she and Fiona were younger.

In her mind's eye…

She had just arrived at the elementary school that morning.

She noticed that Fiona was quiet and shy while colouring.

"Why is she alone?

Don't the other kids want to play with her?" she thought as she approached Fiona.

"The new kid's going near Her Freakness!

Doesn't she know?" they said.

Fiona was nervous and nearly dropped her crayon.

"Hi I'm Snow.

You want to be my friend?

I know you're lonely." The ebony haired girl told her.

"You do want me to your friend?

Don't you think I'm a monster like everybody else?" Fiona asked.

"_I don't think you're a monster but a friend." She replied hugging her…._

Fiona smiled at that.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

He's tough like you." She told her as they kissed.

"T-Thanks Snow." She replied as they were locked in each other's eyes.

She then began to remember…

It was night time and young Fiona had snuck out in her ogre form.

She was in the park on a swing alone as the wind whipped through her auburn hair.

She then saw somebody approach her.

"Hi who're you?

You look cute." Snow told her.

"S-Snow don't look at me.

I'm in my monster form." She said crying.

"Fiona you're not a monster, you're cute.

You're cute by day but way cuter this way.

You want to play?" she said to her.

_Fiona nodded as they hung out…_

Snow watched as Fiona was asleep in her arms moaning softly.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi everything will be fine.

Trust me." She whispered to her.

Shrek then escaped using his chakra.

Charming sent guards after him.

"I won't let him ruin my life!" he thought as he came into the forest.

He felt weak from the injuries the guards had done to him.

Lillian found him and brought him to their camp.

Artie was nervous seeing his ogre friend's state.

"What happened to you?

It was Charming, wasn't it?" he said.

"Yes." he replied softly.

Snow watched as the guards appeared.

Snow and Lillian took care of them using karate.

"I know Fiona will be happy when she wakes up." Snow told them.

Rapunzel saw Charming growl in anger at that.

"Don't worry honey.

I have more tricks." she told him laughing...

Shrek couldn't sleep.

He was worried.

He then heard Fiona cry in his mind as his eyes closed.

_They were in the late Fairy Godmother's factory about to take care of Rapunzel and Charming when he saw guards with Fiona and Artie in their clutches._

_"Let them go!" Shrek demanded._

_"You must choose which one lives and which one lives in the spirit world._

_" he told him._

_Shrek felt conflicted but couldn't decide._

_Suddenly it was darkness..._

He then woke up.

"_Whew just a bad dream!_

_But what if that happens?" _he thought as swear ran down his face.

He then felt sad for Fiona.

A lot of sadness was on her plate at the moment.

Charming was mad because his dreams had been destroyed.

Shrek was tired as he woke up in the morning.

He was still hurting.

Fiona smiled hugging him.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" she told him.

"Thanks honey." he replied sadly.

She saw sadness in his hazel eyes.

"_I know why're you upset._

_Rapunzel's note scared you badly._

_Maybe I should tell him." _she thought as they looked into each other's eyes.

_Suddenly he was in darkness but then something appeared._

_It was his mother Melody who'd became a guardian angel who watched over him._

_"Hey honey I know you're feeling down._

_What's bringing you down?" she asked him._

_She listened as he told her everything._

_She chuckled at that._

_"Oh honey she's noy leaving you._

_She's in love with Snow but she can't tell others especially you and Lillian because she thinks you won't understand._

_You know how it is._

_She likes girls but still loves you._

_She'd never do anything to hurt you." _she told him as she faded.

He then found himself back with Fiona.

He saw Fiona with Snow as they were being romantic.

He was still getting used to this.

Rapunzel cackled at that...


	4. Reunited

Lonely Without You

Ch 4

Rapunzel watched as Fiona and the others were together plotting to stop her and Charming but cackled.

She knew that her husband had moved into the castle and had taken over Artie's throne.

He'd messed up the kingdom.

Shrek was feeling down still as Fiona went to get eggs.

"Hey man you look freaked.

Anything the matter?" Artie said.

"Yes there is.

I've been thinking that she and a friend are more than that " he replied to him.

Artie sighed.

He knew what Rapunzel was up was seriously hurting people he cared about.

"You shouldn't be worried.

I can tell she still loves you.

She's just arfraid of telling you.

It's a little hard to explain." He answered.

"_I hope that when she does tell him, he'll be okay._

_He's been sad ever since he found that letter that bald wreych Rapunzel left._

_But also he's still recovering from escaping from Charming._

_It must've hurt being in his clutches."_ he thought as he watched his friend sleep once more.

Rapunzel watched Snow with Fiona and was angry.

"_I may have found a way to weaken her through her heart." _

_Soon she will feel what it's like to lose something you care about." _she thought as she leapt from a tree.

Suddenly she was knocked off target by a shuriken.

Fiona saw two people appear.

They were two friends they hadn't seen in a long time.

"I don't think so Bald Traitor!" the long chestnut haired girl said as she prepared to fight.

Her dark brown eyes were full of anger as another girl was with Fiona and Snow.

She had short black hair with a vibrant red fringe.

She wore black and red glasses and a Sand Village head band and gloves but carried a symbol cane in her left hand.

The other girl was wearing a Leaf Village head band and gloves, a green vest with a punk t- shirt and jeans.

"Leah you rock!" Artie said as Rapunzel growled but smiled as she left.

"_I'll be back later when you can't prtect them._

_Then I'll make my move." _she told herself leaving for now.

"Thanks guys.

I can't... believe you're here!

How did you get here?" Snow asked them as they sat on the ground.

"We were in college and in our dorm room and classes, Carley kept having these feelings and visions of you guys in trouble.

So we used magic to get here." Leah explained to them.

"Wow so you blew off college just to help us?

You... must really love us to do that." Cinderella said.

"Duh!

Of course we do.

Besides you guys are like a third family to me but... more so to Carley." she replied.

"Aww that's nice!" Lillian told her.

Leah saw her friend with Shrek.

She knew how she felt about him and cared for him.

"He's been through a lot these last few days, hasn't he?" Carley said softly placing a hand on his chest gently.

"Yes.

He was in Charming's clutches a few days ago but somehow he escaped.

But I don't know how." fIONA ANSWERED.

"Maybe he used the power of love to escape." Leah told her.

"Wait Leah.

What do you mean?" Artie asked her.

"He couldn't let Rapunzel or Charming hurt those he cared about so he summoned all the love and inner strength within him to do it, even though he was hurting physically.

I know it." she explained.

But then they saw somebody appear.

It was an ogre.

He had long brown hair, black eyes, slender and wore ninja clothes.

Shrek gasped as his eyes opened.

"Hey buddy long time, no see, huh?" he said smiling.

"Silvrestri?

It's been so long.

Where have you been?

I... thought you left." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay.

I know how you feel.

I felt lonely when we moved from the forest." he replied.

"Who is he?" Leah whispered.

"I don't know but he seems cool." Carley replied.

"Yeah honey who is he and how do you know him?" Fiona asked her husband curious.

"Okay I'll bite!

His name is Silvrestri and he's my... brother." he said softly.

The others gasped in shock but Fiona was more surprised.

"How come you never told us about him?" Artie asked his friend.

"Because I thought I'd lost him.

He was kicked out at seven the year I was born.

I didn't know either ubtil Snowgre told me.

I was shocked too." he replied...

_He'd only been wandering the forest for a few days after being sent away a few days ago._

_He then came to a village and was excited until some human kids threw stones at him._

_"Hey What was that for?" Shrek asked them rubbing where the stones hit._

_"It's because you're a freak!_

_Go back to where ever you came from before we tell our parents there's a monster in the village._

_You should just leave us alone._

_You're nothing but a freak!" they said as the tears fell from the young ogre's eyes._

_That was when he saw... Silvrestri._

_"Hey leave my brother alone!_

_You'd better make sure my parents don't hear what you're doing to him._

_Because if they do, they'll get mad and you don't wanna see them when they're mad!" he roared as he threw stones back at them._

_"L-Let's get out of here!" the kids yelled._

_Silvrestri chuckled at that._

_"Wow that was awesome!_

_Did you really mean what you said about me being your... brother?" Shrek asked him._

_"Yes Shrek I am._

_I'm Silvrestri._

_I was born a long time ago._

_Mom and Dad made me leave the day you were born._

_I want to protect you from those guys, those mean humans who don't see we have souls and hearts like them._

_" he answered him._

_"Maybe when we're all grown up, things will be better._

_Then we could live without being feared or hated or having the risk of the house burnt down." Shrek told him as they hugged._

_But then they heard hunters._

_"We have to go, okay brother?_

_I don't wanna end up as a trophy." he told him._

_"Yeah I agree._

_Maybe we should split up._

_One day we will meet again, when we're older." Silvrestri told him as he left..._

The others were amazed at that.

"Wow so you haven't seen your brother in twenty years?

I feel so sorry for you." Carley said.

"Hey amigo it's okay.

We're together now and I hope it stays that way." he replied hugging her.

Silvrestri smiled broadly at that.

Like his brother, he had a heart of gold too along with being geroic sometimes.

"These friends of yours seem nice and caring.

Like my ninja friends back in the Leaf Village." he said softly.

"Some of them are my wife's friends and some of them are mine." Shrek told him.

"Hey welcome to the family.

You wanna help us kick butt?" Leah asked him.

"You mean that blond haired loser Charming and Rapunzel?

Yeah I'm in!

Those jerks have no reason to ruin Shrek's life or hurt those he cares about whether they're like us or mortals.

We're all the same you know." Silvrestri replied.

"I so agree.

I'm Leah and my shy friend who's with your brother is Carley.

She's his best human friend.

The others are Snow, Cinderella, Lillian, Doris, Sleeping Beauty and your brother's wife Fiona." Leah told him.

Silvreestri's eyes shone at that.

"It's nice to meet you all.

I never... knew he had a family that cares for him like you guys do.

In the Leaf Village, I have a family like that too made up of friends and people who care about me and are precious to me.

I would do anything to protect them, even lay down my life for them." he told them.

Charming was nervous at this but had an idea.

_"So Shrek has a brother eh?_

_I may have found another way to get at him as well as Fiona_." he thought as Rapunzel left as night fell.

Shrek saw Silvrestri was quiet and shy around the others as Leah and Doris went to get wood for the fire.

"Hey you okay brother?

You haven't said a word since eariler.

Let me guess, you're shy around them, aren't you?" he said to him.

"Y-Yeah I am.

I've never been with others for a while, not even my own family.

Snowgre is at the Leaf Village but he barely talks to me.

It's... like my own family don't love me and I thought they did." he replied sadly.

Shrek saw tears fall from Silvrestri's eyes.

Suddenly there was thunder in the sky and saw his brother shiver in fear.

"Hey it'll be okay." he reassured him.

"_ He must be afraid of thunder._

_Poor guy._

_I wish there was something I could do." _he thought as he saw a barn.

"It's okay brother I've got an idea!

Come on guys follow me." he told them leading the way.

Leah smiled as they entered the barn.

"Nice idea Shrek.

But won't the people who own the barn be mad?" she said to him.

"Nah.

Besides I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt by thunder." he replied.

"Silvrestri you okay?" Fiona asked her brother in law.

"Y-Yeah I guess so.

I'm not a fan of thunder.

Not since my ear got burnt by a flash of thunder when I was ten." he replied as Shrek looked at his brother's right ear.

There was a massive burn on it.

"That must've hurt!" HE SAID.

Fiona and the others were talking along with Leah but Silverestri noticed Carley was sitting on the hay floor with her head in her hands.

He knew about her sight problems but didn't mind.

"Umm... hey I'm Silverestri.

My brother's always talking about you and your friend Leah.

I noticed you're both Shinobi from two opposite villages.

What level are you?

I'm still a Genin but I'm getting better.

I would've went for the Chunnin exams but..." he said.

"But why didn't you?

It was because you're an ogre, isn't it?" she said softly.

He was able to hear her but Shrek had told him about when she spoke like that.

"Yes.

They decided I should leave the Leaf Village in exile and I didn't do nothing wrong.

It's because they think I'm just too different to be a ninja.

But now I don't have a home, a family or a life.

I'm a loser like the other Genins call me." he explained with tears in his eyes.

"I know how you feel.

I am at Jonin level but they wouldn't let me because of my condition but I refused to be a Jonin.

But Leah is one and I'm so happy for her, that I never told her about not being a Jonin because it would stop her and I don't wanna stop her from following her dream of being a ninja just because of me.

We have something in common Silvrestri.

We're both treated like losers and I hate it!" she replied through tears.

She was unaware Leah had heard that as well as Shrek.

"_I can't believe they did that to her just because she's visually impaired._

_Didn't Gaara try to help?_

_But maybe he couldn't._

_I know how much you're hurting inside because of the way others treat you._

_But I know there's more to you than just a disabled kid._

_One day they'll realise it too._

_At least you have Shrek and me." _Leah thought as she saw her friend lie on the floor with her head band covering her eyes so nobody could see the sadness.

"Hey it'll be okay.

I don't think you're a loser just because you're not a Jonin." a voice said as she looked up... into Leah's eyes.

"Y-You don't?" the other girl replied.

"No I don't think you're a loser because of that.

You're still hurting from the way people treat you but we care.

We love you for who you are.

Right guys?" Leah answered.

"She's right.

Your heart and eyes can see beyond appearances which means you make friends regardless of what they look like outside." Fiona replied.

A smile crossed Carley's face hearing that.

"T-Thanks guys.

You all rock too." she answered as they shared a group hug.

But they noticed Snow wasn't there but saw Charming run off with her...

"Don't worry we'll get her back.

Believe it!" Leah reassured Fiona...


	5. Unlocking Great Power Within

Lonely Without You

Ch 5

Rapunzel cackled as Snow was in a cell.

"Good job honey.

Soon Fiona and her friends will be here and then the fun can begin." She said to hum.

"Thanks." He replied.

Snow was angry as she untied herself from the shackles.

"_I won't let you hurt those I care about." _She thought as she heard Charming.

Fiona saw great sadness in Shrek's eyes as he woke up the next morning.

She then saw something fall from his vest.

It was the letter Rapunzel had left pretending to be her.

She then unrolled it.

_Dear husband_

_I know we have been married for two years now but there's something I've gotta tell you._

_Ever since a friend and I have met since child hood, we've been in love but I was afraid to tell you._

_Maybe we should call this thing we have called love quits._

_I hope your life will be better without me/_

_That way you wouldn't be hased or attempted to be killed by Charming._

_Maybe you should forget all about me and go back to where you belong._

_Good bye forever._

_Fiona..._

It read.

Fiona's eyes were wide at this but anger bubbled within her like thunder and it wouldn't stop.

_"How dare she do this?_

_She's gonna pay!_

_First I need to help Shrek before it's too late." _she thought as she saw her husband was asleep.

She then sent herself into his mind through her chakra.

_She found herself in a snowy bleak looking forest as gray clouds filled the sky._

_She then saw somebody she cared deeply about sitting on the snow shivering as the cold, harsh winds blew through his vest._

_It was Shrek._

_But she heard crying._

_"I-It can't be true!_

_Fiona would never leave me._

_We... were meant to be." he said as a deep voice laughed at his pain._

_It was the voice in his head, the sabtouer who shredded away his confidence by telling him he was worthless and always alone._

_He was a black haired, light skinned demon like ogre._

_"Forget her Shrek._

_Forget love._

_It is a weapon far powerful than pitch forks and torches._

_You're fated to be lonely and destined to be hated._

_That's the life of an ogre, I guess." he hissed in Shrek's ear._

_"You're right._

_If she loved me, why would she write that letter?" Shrek said sadly._

_Fiona couldn't hold it in any longer._

_"Leave him alone you freak._

_He's not worthless._

_Shrek listen to me, please!_

_That letter wasn't from me, it was from Rapunzel._

_It was part of her and Charming's plan." she said slowly approaching her husband._

_"Don't listen!_

_It's a trick." the ogre like negative voice told him._

_"But it was in your hand writing!" Shrek said._

_"Rapunzel forged my writing so it looked like mine._

_She's sneaky and devious._

_Just trust your heart but look me in the eyes." she answered him._

_Sudden;y he felt it, the fire of love returning._

_"You're right Fiona._

_I knew you'd never leave me or hurt me like that." he told her as they kissed._

_"I know._

_When you wake up, there's something more we need to talk about." Fiona said leaving his mind_...

He then woke up finding her by his side.

"Thanks honey.

Can we talk about that thing you told me in my dream?" he said.

"Yes we can.

I'm in love with you but also with Snow.

I know you may not understand yet but we've felt this way since we were little and growing up but when I was sent away, I missed her.

She and I have True Love but I still feel that way around you.

Do you accept me for liking women?" she said to him.

He nodded smiling.

"Yes I do but now our love is stronger but now two people love you for who you are." he replied as they kissed.

"Aww that's sweet!

But how're we gonna get Snow back?" Leah asked.

"We could ambush them but it wouldn't work because they'd be expecting that." Artie told them.

Shrek saw a look in Silvrestri's eye that hinted an idea.

"I could train you to unleash chakra and to become ninjas.

I know Charming has magic but chakra is stronger especially when it comes from the heart." he explained.

"Yhat's a great idea.

Let's do it!" Fiona heard the other princesses say along with Lillian.

"Okay but it won't be easy.

You might even have to unlock yourselves to find it like I did." Silvrestri answered smiling.

"_What does he mean by that?_

_Unlocking potential or our inner strength?_

_I hope he can help." _Artie thought as he ate.

Charming was bothered.

"Why aren't they here?

Don't they care about their friend?" he said as Rapunzel meditated gathering up chakra.

"Don't worry they'll come.

Unless they're afraid!" she cackled.

Snow growled hearing that.

"_You're wrong Rapunzel._

_They're not scared._

_They're probably thinking of a way to save me and take you out so you and the MMama's Boy vcan't hurt them or those they care about ever again!"_ she thought as a weird feeling took over her.

Suddenly her eyes glowed with violet chakra as she was surrounded by chakra.

"W-What is this?" she asked worriedly as some unknown immense strength took over.

_In her mind she was by a lake when something howled and showed up._

_It was a were wolf in a red kimono, with long ebony fur like her long ebony hair._

_"W-Who're you?_

_What do you want?" Snow asked scared but trying not to show it._

_The wolf chuckled and it sounded like her voice but deeper and throatier._

_"Don't be afraid._

_I'm your chakra spirit but I'm like a reflection of you just I look like this._

_You are able to use our combined chakra to keep those precious to you safe." she said blinking at her._

_"What's your name?" Snow asked her._

_"I don't know, I don't have one." she replied._

_A smirk crossed Snow's face at that._

_"I shall call you... Komoro._

_I don't know what it means but it sounds nice." she replied nervously._

_"Komoro it is then._

_Nice choice Snow._

_Are you ready to stop Rapunzel and Charming and stop them from hurting Fiona and those you care about?" Komoro asked._

_"Yeah but how do you know that?_

_I didn't tell you that." Snow said._

_"We are one so we are both combined in mind and spirit and heart._

_Chakra is very powerful especially when you use it to help others." Komoro replied._

_Snow smiled at that._

_"Let's do it!" Snow yelled._

_That's it Snow!" Kormoro replied..._

Rapunzel was confused.

"Ho is she that powerful?

She shouldn't be able to use chakra!" she thought as Snow blasted out of the cell through her and Komoro's chakra.

"_You'd better let me leave Rapunzel!_

_Don't make me hurt you through my chakra!"_ she growled as her eyes were full of violet chakra.

"So you unlocked your chakra and your spirit but it won't help no matter what you do!" Rapunzel yelled as she shot black chakra at her.

Snow then fell to the ground as the violet chakra faded and she felt weak.

"

"_Why is this happening to me?"_ she asked weakly as everything went black...

Fiona felt a shiver go through her spine as they prepared to train.

_"They better not be hurting Snow or they'll pay!_

_I don't know what I'll do if she was ever gone."_ she yjpihjy as a tear fell and green chakra shone in her eyes.

"_Fiona... can you hear me?_

_It's me your chakra spirit..."_ a voice said in her mind...

Suddenly her eyes closed as she was deep in her mind.

Shrek wondered what was wrong with Fiona.

"Nothing's wrong.

Trust me.

She's just unlocking her chakra." Silvrestri answered him.

He hoped she was okay as he meditated, focusing on unlocking his own chakra...


	6. Stronger than He Thought

Lonely Without You

Ch 6

_Fiona found herself standing outside the Dragon's Keep._

"_What's going on here?_

_Why am I here?" she demanded as something flew out of the lava._

_It was a phoenix girl but she looked like her in human form when the curse was on her._

"_Hello Fiona._

_Don't be afraid._

_I'm your chakra spirit._

_I am your personal reflection but our chakra is combined._

_I know you care for Snow and Shrek and would never want to see them hurt." The girl answered._

"_What's your name but how did you know that?_

_I never told you that or saw you before." The princess replied._

"_We are one Fi-Fi." She replied smiling._

_Fiona understood what she meant._

"_I don't have a name._

_Our chakra and I have been dormant inside you waiting to be unlocked." The girl said._

_Fiona smiled as a name came to her._

"_You shall be named Flamenais._

_Because you're a phoenix." Fiona told her._

"_I like that name very much Fiona._

_It suits me._

_Snow has unlocked her chakra and spirit too." She replied softly._

"_Really?_

_What is it?" Fiona asked curious but then she faded…._

Shrek watched as Fiona's eyes opened but saw strength in them.

"She has done it.

I never doubted her." Silvrestri told him.

He wondered what he meant.

"She has great strength so it would be easy for her ti unlock hers." he said to his brother.

He was having trouble unlocking his along with Carley and Artie.

They'd been trying but were about to give up.

"_Don't give up guys!_

_I know you can do it!" _Leah thought as her eyes glowed with red chakra.

She'd discovered her chakra spirit last night.

"_You're right Leah._

_But they need help finding theirs._

_Their chakra and spirits are in them._

_They just need help unlocking them."_ Slama her silver scaled dragon chakra spirit said.

"You're right but how?" she thought.

Snow then opened her eyes and found herself in a very bad cell.

She felt like all hope was lost but couldn't think that way.

Suddenly her eyes closed...

_She was in darkness as walls of sadness surrounded her._

_She felt so small in Charming and Rapunzel's clutches._

_"Don't be upset._

_Somebody is waiting, trying to get through." Komaro told her._

_Snow then watched as fiery chakra blasted through the walls destroying them._

_"Snowdrop?_

_Can you hear me?" a heavenly sound said._

_It was Fiona._

_She then saw her walk towards her followed by Flamnais her chakra spirit._

_"Are you okay Snow?_

_Please be okay!" Fiona said as they hugged._

_"I'm fine but this fog of darkness, it surrounds me._

_I can't escape it but Komoro can't either." Snow answered her sadly._

_She had a feeling Rapunzel had done this by using her dark chakra._

_"Don't worry Snow we'll get out of here._

_Believe it!" she reassured her._

_Suddenly Fiona took her hand but they were instantly surrounded by a ball of light._

_Snow and Fiona's eyes were locked in each other._

_They saw themselves as girls but Snow felt sorry for her girl friend._

_She'd had a bad child hood because of something she couldn't control._

_Tears fell from her eyes as as the light grew stronger, destroying the darkness._

_Suddenly they were in a meadow lying looking at the sun rise._

_"Fi-Fi I'm sorry you were alone until I came along." she said softly._

_"What do you... mean?" Fiona asked her confused._

_"When our eyes met, I saw your younger self and how miserable and alone you were._

_I wouldn't wish that on anybody." she replied kissing her._

_It felt like butter scotch._

_She then watched as Fiona along with Flamnais vanished_...

Snow then opened her eyes finding herself back in the cell but she felt stronger.

"I won't abandon you Fiona.

That's a promise." she thought as she planned an escape.

Silvrestri watched as Shrek was still having problems unlocking his chakra and spirit.

"He must be still having self esteem problems still from being who he is.

That's one of the things that stops you from unlocking it." he thought watching Artie's eyes glow with indigo chakra.

"Well done.

I knew you would unlock it." he whispered.

_Artie was in Worchester's main hall where they had assemblies._

_He was nervous._

_"W-Why am I here?_

_I thought I left this place a long time ago._

_Why am I here?" he asked himself scared._

_Suddenly he saw somebody appear wearing armour._

_It was a lion with green eyes like Artie's._

_"W-Who're you?_

_Are you gonna hurt me?" he asked him._

_"I'm your chakra spirit._

_I've been dormant inside of you along with your chakra._

_I know you'll become a stronger person." he told him._

_"What should I be called?" he asked Artie._

_"I... wanna call you Artemis." he replied softly but he was nervous._

_"Good name._

_I know we'll be good partners and friends." Artemis said to him._

_Artie smiled at that as he faded..._

Fiona smiled seeing his eyes open.

"Let me guess, you unlocked your chakra and spirit huh?" she told him.

He nodded nervous.

But Shrek was feeling weird as sadness over came him.

_He was in darkness but found himself in the forest near his cave._

_He heard something growl and went to check it out._

_He saw himself as a child but jumped in front of him as something lunged towards him..._

_Suddenly he was alone in the darkness._

_A pair of glowing red eyes were watching him..._

Silvrestri watched as Shrek's eyes opened.

"I have a feeling he's having trouble unlocking his chakra and spirit.

I should try talking to him." he thought as he saw sadness in his brother's eyes.

Charming smiled as Rapunzel saw that.

"So Fiona's husband has problems unleashing his chakra spirit eh?

This is something I can use." she thought as she left to hurt Fiona emotionally...

Fiona then saw her husband in shock as his eyes opened.

She wondered if he found his chakra spirit yet but saw him sent flying by Rapunzel.

"What're you doing?" Fiona growled as she saw Shrek get to his feet slowly.

"Why don't you use chakra?

Oh wait you can't!" Rapunzel jeered as his eyes glowed with blue chakra.

"_Shut up Rapunzel._

_You're going down!"_ he roared as his chakra grew stronger.

Rapunzel was worried as she ran off.

Fiona was about to go after him but Leah stopped her.

"We'll get her back soon.

Something's wrong with Shrek.

It's like he can't control it." she told her.

Fiona looked nervous.

Shrek's chakra was very strong and needed to calm down.

"_I'm not a loser anymore Dad!_

_Why can't you see that?" _he yelled sinking to his knees.

"What does it mean?" Lillian asked curious.

"Our father was very hard.

To me and to Shrek, he seemed like he never cared or loved us.

It was like the day I got sent away, he was happy." Silvrestri explained sadly looking away.

Fiona then began approaching Shrek.

"Are you nuts?

His chakra is stoo strong.

You'll be weakened!" Doris heard Cinderella.

"I have to try." she replied as she kept going.

"He's like Aang in the Avatar State." Carley whispered to them.

Leah nodded.

They noticed that the chakra was weakening as Fiona got even closer.

It stopped as soon as she put her hand in his.

His eyes were then full of golden chakra.

Fiona smiled as she stepped back a little but he still felt her gentle aura.

_He was on a hill when a flash of golden light appeared._

_A golden winged angel with pale skin, brown eyes, long red hair hanging around her face and was slender._

_"Hi I'm your chakra spirit._

_I reflect the goodness in your heart along with your kindness and sweetness." she told him._

_She sounded like Fiona when talking._

_"What's your name?" Shrek asked softly._

_"I don't have one." she replied._

_He smiled._

_"Your name shall be Miraki." he told her as he saw her smile._

_"It's a nice name and reflects us as one._

_Soon confidence will blossom together." she told him..._

Artie watched as Shrek's eyes opened.

"Hey welcome back!

Did you find your chakra spirit?" he said.

"Yes." he replied sadly as he sat in a corner and had his head in his hands.

Silvrestru knew he was a little down.

Leah then saw Carley beside him.

"You okay?" she asked joining them.

"Yeah I guess so." Shrek replied softly.

"Why're you sad?

Didn't you unlock your chakra spirit?" Leah asked him.

"Yeah I did.

She's amazing." he answered her.

"What is it?

A fox, an eagle?" Leah heard Carley ask.

"It's an angel.

Her name is Miraki." he answered.

He saw her look away.

"At least you have yours.

I feel... like I'll never unlock mine.

I'm just a loser." she said to them.

"You're not!

It took me a while to unlock mine and my heart is always hurting like yours.

I know you can do it." Shrek told her.

"Thanks guys." Carley told him as they sat there as the sun set...


	7. Won't let You Go

Lonely Without You

Ch 7

Snow smiled as she left the Fairy Godnother's factory.

Charming and Rapunzel had no idea she was gone because she had created a solid shadow clone of herself.

"_Come on Komoro we've got to go help the others!" _she thought as she leapt from tree to tree in the forest until she came to the camp where her friends were.

Fiona saw Leah join her.

It was the middle of the night as they sat by the fire.

"You're worried about Snow, aren't you?" she said to her.

Fiona nodded as she gazed into the fire.

"Yes but I'm worried.

What if Charming hurt her or worse?

If that happened, I could never forgive myself.

I care deeply about her the way you and Carley do for each other." She answered softly as she looked away.

Snow felt sad hearing that.

"I know you do Fiona.

I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you." She replied softly as she sat beside Leah.

"S-Snowdrop?

But how did you… escape?

I thought Rapunzel's chakra had you trapped." Fiona told her.

"The power ofTrue Love helped me. " she replied to her as they kissed.

Leah smiled at that but Silvrestri was worried seeing a dark chi begin to cover Carley's body.

He saw fear in both her and Shrek's eyes.

"Don't worry!

We can stop it!" sILVRESTRI TOLD HER.

"N-No there's nothing you can do.

Just let it take over." she whispered.

A tear fell from Shrek's eye touching the dark chi surrounding his friend.

Leah and the others watched as bright fiery light surrounded the chi, making it fade.

"What was it?" Silvrestri asked curious.

"It was her fear and unconfidence.

She's always been hurting because..." Leah told him.

"But how did that stuff go away?" Cinderella asked.

"She couldn't do it alone.

In the world she and I come from, many humans don't believe in her and make her feel a loser and small.

There are only two people who believe in her and make her feel loved and wanted." Leah explained softly.

"Let me guess one of them is you, isn't it Leah?" Doris asked her.

She nodded smiling.

"Yes.

The second one is among us." she replied.

The others except for Fiona understood as well as Silvrestri.

"It's my brother, isn't it?" Silvrestri asked her.

"Yes it is Shrek.

The both of us can see there is more to her than just a disabled kid." Leah told them as she saw Carley's eyes close...

"W-Will she be okay?" Shrek asked her gently.

"Yes just asleep..." Leah answered.

_The short red and black haired girl stood on a hill over looking a kingdom with a purple bricked castle in the middle of it._

_She smiled._

_It was Latanis the main city of her kingdom Aria._

_She then heard a roar as something appeared as winds blew around her._

_A red and black scaled dragon warrior in green armour was standing before her._

_"Cool! _

_You're my... chakra spirit, aren't you?" Carley told it._

_It nodded smiling._

_"Yes I am._

_I've been waiting inside of you this whole time._

_I know how you feel but soon others will see there's more to you than meets the eye._

_Especially the love you have for others especially Leah and Shrek and the others." he told her._

_"We're joined together like the Rite of Bonding in this kingdom, aren't we?_

_I shall name you Kiris." she said._

_He bowed before her at that..._

Fiona watched as the girl's eyes opened but glowed with a fiery like magic combined with chakra.

Charming cackled as he knocked Shrek out using magic.

"No!

What do you think you're doing Mama's Boy?" Fiona said angrily as her chakra activated.

"Oh you'll see soon enough!" he replied vanishing.

Leah saw anger in both Fiona and Carley's eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back!" Artie said as they calmed down.

"You're right.

It's... just Shrek means a lot to me as a friend." Carley said sadly as she and Leah heard somebody moan.

It was a red haired guy with green eyes that had dark rings around them, a gourd on his back and a red kanji mark on the right side of his fore head.

"Gaara you're here!" Carley told him as he got to his feet.

"Hey Carley what's up?" he told her smiling.

"Charming and Rapunzel are trying to take over the kingdom again but now he showed up and took Shrek.

We've gotta get him back!" she explained to him.

"Don't worry I'll do whatever I can to help." he said looking into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry they wouldn't let you become a Jonin._

_I know the feeling._

_I know how much Shrek means to you._

_He was the first person to believe in you before Leah came along._

_Like Naruto with me." _he thought as they went off.

Shrek felt sad and powerless in the cell Charming had put him in.

He had nearly no chakra left.

"I can't... give up.

I won't." he said weakly.

_"Please don't give up Shrek._

_We will find a way to get out of here and be with the others._

_Trust me." _Miraki told him as she appeared beside him.

"I... know.

Charming doesn't understand the meaning of courage or love." he whispered sadly.

Miraki then touched his face as she saw somebody enter.

It was Charming.

"You're finally out of chakra.

Good.

You won't be able to cause that much trouble in escaping.

Why be with them?

Nobody did ever care about you or how you felt until after you married Fiona.

So tell me why." he said staring at the ogre coldly.

"_You're crazy Charming, you truly are._

_You don't know what it's like to be alone._

_Ever since I was born, I felt like the world is against me._

_But not any more_." Shrek mused looking into his eyes.

"You'll never understand Charming what it's like to be alone and feel pain.

Ever since I was a child, hunters wanted to hurt me and nobody wanted me until I met Donkey and Fiona.

They saved me from myself.

You'll never be able to be anything because your heart is full of hate." Shrek answered as he saw Charming leave.

"What're you going to do with him?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Ley him live.

I want to see the look on his friend's faces when they see him weakened and weak." he answered her smiling...

Shrek then saw somebody enter his cell.

"S-Snowgre why're you here?

I thought you were mad at me." he whispered sadly.

"_I'm not mad at you Shrek._

_I can't believe you're weakened like this but how come your chakra is still strong even though you can't use it to battle right now._

_I'm getting you out of here."_ he told himself as his eyes became eye slits and immense amounts of chakra were unleashed within him.

"What's going on?" Carley asked Leah and the others as they were near the Fairy Godmother's factory.

"I don't know but let's find out!" Gaara said as they saw somebody appear with Shrek in his arms.

It was a snowy gurred ogre boy with light blue skin and green eyes.

He was slender and wore a Leaf Village head band.

"Snowgre you helped him escape.

But why?

I thought you didn't care about the family." Silvrestri asked him.

He sighed before speaking.

"I do, okay?" he told him.

"I think there's more to it Snowg." Silvrestri told him.

The ogre teen nodded as ice like tears fell from his eyes.

"You're right Silvrestri there's more than that.

I do care about the family.

Shrek saved me from that family of giants that lived in an ice castle.

He believed in me.

I guess I oew him." Snowgre told them.

They understood as they got their friend away from there and went back to the castle.

Fiona saw Snowgre by Shrek's side as he was asleep.

"Is he part of my husband's family?" she asked Silvrestri.

"He's his cousin.

He wanted to be a ninja badly but couldn't because he was in this ice castle because this family of giants kept him as their pet." he explained to her.

Leah then saw Snowgre look at her and the others.

He looked sad, like he felt that he didn't have a family.

"_He seems so sad._

_I wish there was something we could do."_ she thought as he looked into hers.

Gaara saw Snowgre look at him with coldness in his emerald eyes.

The Kazagage was used to it.

Charming then snuck into the castle along with Rapunzel.

Lillian saw her shiver.

"What's wrong Leah?" Doris asked her.

"Somebody is here, I think it's Charming." Leah told them.

"Okay let's go check it out.

Carley stay here with Shrek, okay?" Fiona said as they left.

Snowgre saw her touch his cousin's chest.

"_Why is she not freaking out like other humans do around us?_

_She seems sad for him." _he told himself as he came near her.

"Hi Snowgre.

I'm Carley, your cousin's friend.

Why're you sad?" she asked him.

"It's hard to explain." he told her.

"Try me.

But I know how hard it is to trust others because they'll make fun of you.

I know that because people are mean to me because I'm half blind and use a symbol cane." she answered him.

He was shocked at that.

"II'm sorry.

I never knew." he told her.

"It's okay. " she smiled at him.

He then watched as somebody appeared.

It was Leah and Gaara.

They were a little hurt with bruises and wounds and broken arms.

"Where's the others?" Snowgre asked.

"They're coming." Leah told him.

Carley wondered if they'd taken care of Charming and Rapunzel.

"We locked them in the dungeon." Gaara replied softly.

Fiona then saw Shrek's eyes open.

"H-Hey guys what's wrong?

How did you get me out of Charming's clutches?" he whispered.

"It was your cousin Snowgre who saved you." she answered him as she saw tears fall from his eyes.

She was scared at that as she and Carley hugged him gently.

"Charming hurt you badly physically and emotionally, didn't he?" Leah told him.

Shrek nodded.

"He's insane and doesn't understand love or having a heart.

He nearly destroyed me if it wasn't for Miraki and Snowgre.

Everything hurts." he told them.

Charming growled as he and Rapunzel were hanging in the dungeon in shackles.

They were plotting on how to get what they wanted...


	8. Betrayal

Lonely Without You

Ch 8

Snowgre was sitting on a hill on the out skirts of Far, Far Away.

He was feeling down and alone, like nobody cared about him.

He always felt this way even in the Leaf Village.

Suddenly he saw somebody approach him.

To his surprise, it was an ogre kid his age and he looked like a ninja.

He wore black clothes, had dark eyes, aslender but had a seak on his chin in the shape of a star.

"It cuts like a knife, doesn't it?

The feeling of being all alone and nobody caring about you, no matter what you do.

My name is Suija.

I'm a ninja like you but I come from a very special village." He told Snowgre as the furry teen stared at his head band.

It was red meaning he was a Chunnin level ninja.

"_The symbol on his head band, it's ogre ears!_

_I've got to ask him about the village he comes from!" _he thought as he looked into Suija's eyes and saw somebody like him.

"I see you noticed my head band.

The village I come from is the Ogre Village hidden in the Swamps.

It's full of people like us and nobody can stop you from becoming a ninja like Kakashi because of what you are.

It's so hidden, only those who live there know how to get there.

If you want to come with me and be a ninja, meet me at sun set.

Think about it, okay Snowg?" he told him.

"H-How do you know who I am?

We've never met until now." Snowgre told him.

"I sometimes visit the Leaf Village and I was very curious to see an ogre living there.

Besides I know how you feel.

I used to live in the Star Village but then people couldn't take having an ogre live among them so I lrft.

I was searching for a place to call home until I found the Ogre Village hidden in the Swamps.

Ever since then, my dreams have been coming true." He explained to Snowgre watching him leave…

Shrek and the others noticed Snowgre was very quiet at breakfast.

"I've decided I'm not going back to the Leaf Village.

There I'm wasting my talent." the ogre teen said.

Everybody looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"But what about your dream of vecoming a ninja?" Shrek asked him.

"O'm still gonna be a ninja but just not a Leaf Village one.

I'm gonna be a ninja of the Ogre Village Hidden in the Swamps!" Snowgre replied excited.

Shrek looked shocked at that as well as everybody else but Silvrestri was very nervous.

He then saw his brother walk out of the room while Snowgre followed him.

Shrek was outside in the court yard nervous.

"_I can't let him go there!_

_I've heard things, very bad things about the ninja from that village._

_They destroy any trace of love and destroy your emotions until you're a nothing and fighting for yourself and not those you care for._

_I won't let him do this to himself, I won't!"_ he thought as he saw Snowgre's eyes.

They were full of love but cold, very cold.

"Snowgre you can't do this!

Do you know what'll happen if you go there?

They'll hurt you and rip ya apart emotionally until there's nothing left at all.

I'm only saying this because..." Shrek told him.

"It doesn't matter what you say!

I'm going there whether you like it or not!" Snowgre said as he prepared to fight.

"_Sorry to have to do this but it's the only way to keep ya safe and out of danger." _Shrek thought as he made chakra hand signs that Leah had taught him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as a few solid clones of himself appeared.

"Very nice cousin but that won't work!

Artic Blizard jutsu!" Snowgre said as he began to run around Shrek creating a powerful blizzard that surrounded him.

Shrek escaped by doing a back flip and landing on his feet.

"Snowg you've gotta listen to me!

I know how it feels to be ignored and hated when you have this much talent and nobody knows.

I have a feeling you met a ninja from the Ogre Village Hidden in the Swamps and he convinced you to go.

Please don't bwtray us or my trust in you by doing this!" Shrek pleaded as the ogre teen's jutsu calmed down.

"You don't know what it's like Shrek living day after day in the Leaf Village being ignored, hated.

Watching all your friends becoming Chunnin while you're drnied the right to be one or take the exam!

Just because I'm an ogre, they all hate me.

The only one who talks to me is that Uzimaki loser." Snowgre yelled in anger as Leah and the others ran into the court yard feeling immense amounts of chakra.

But Silrestri gasped seeing Snowgre's shirt ripped and the seal on his chest glow.

_"No!_

_He's going to unleash his demon's chakra._

_He has no control over him when he's like this_!" he thought seeing Snowgre's eyes glow strange full of dark blue chakra.

"Why're they fighting?" Snow asked.

"It's because Snowgre wants to leave to go to the Ogre Village Hidden in the Swamps but it's a crurl place.

Shrek and I have heard of ogre kids who go there but have no heart or emotions.

It's like they destroy them through training." Silvrestri answered.

Leah and Carley understood.

Shrek was only trying to protect Snowgre but Snowgre didn't seem to know or care.

Gaara was freaked seeing Snowgre like this.

"Ice Coffin!" Snowgre growled as ice blasts hit Shrek sending him off his feet, hurting him greatly.

"What?

Giving up alreay?

Usai and I were just beginning to have some fun!

But we all know you're nothing but a weakling.

You won't even train to be a ninja with all that power inside you.

You're nothing but a joke cousin." Snowgre growled.

Fiona saw tears in Shrek's eyes as he got to his feet slowly.

"Y-You're wrong Snowg.

I used to be like that, that nobody cared.

That I would never have people who care about you.

But that all changed when I met Fiona and the others.

After that life felt good and I had a reason for living because they made me feel good about myself." he told him as his eyes glowed with golden chakra but then saw somebody else step into the battle.

It was a half human and ogre kid but the ogre part was grey skinned and had fangs like a demon's.

He gasped knowing who it was.

_"Carley what're you doing?_

_Plese don't... fight him._

_I don't want you to get hurt._

_I haven't see n you unleash your inner ogre in attle in a long time._

_I hope you have better control over it_." he thought as Fiona caught him.

He was exhausted, wounded and his shirt was ripped like Snowgre's.

"Who is that fighting Snowgre?

They're awesome!" Leah heard Doris say.

She had a feeling she knew who it was as they saw the battle end as the half ogre and human demon totally drained Snowgre of his chakra with a single blast of powerful chakra.

Fiona and the others saw Snowgre faint onto the ground along with the half ogre/human demon but watched as the dudt cleared.

They all gasped except for Shrek when they saw the identity of the demon who'd stopped Snowgre.

It was Carley...

"H-How did she do that?

Snowgre had immense power through his demon.

How was she able to do that and become a demon?" Silvrestri asked worriedly.

Shrek smiled.

He knew the answer to his brother's question but would tell him ;ater.

Fiona watched as Leah carried their friend to the royal infirmary along with Snowgre.

Fiona and the others were in shock but knew Leah was sad at the minute.

Leah stroked her friend's short hair as she lay there out cold as tears hit her chest.

_"Why her?_

_Why did he have to do this to us and especially Shrek?_

_We were gonna be Snowgre's family but it's not good enough for him._

_Damn you Snowgre_!" she thought running out of there.

Snow was about to talk to her whrn Fiona went after her...


	9. Hiding Something

Lonely Without You

Ch 9

Suija smiled as he came into the infirmary and put Snowgre over his shoulder gently.

"I can't believe some weak little human beat him!

But once he starts training, he'll be stronger than ever before." He thought leaving.

Shrek's eyes were a little blurry as they opened slowly.

He was wearing brown pyjamas but was covered in bandages.

"Hey you're awake!

How're you feeling?" Artie said.

"Everything hurts.

Where's Fiona?" he said softly.

She went after Leah.

Carley's in here too but she hasn't woken up yet." He told him smiling.

He was so glad his best friend was awake.

Shrek was like a brother to Artie.

Fiona found Leah sitting on a tree branch in the forest.

She heard her crying which wasn't like her at all.

"_That's weird._

_I've known she gets like this but holds it in."_ she thought sitting by Leah's side.

"Leah she'll be okay.

She was very brave to step in like that and stop Snowgre from hurting Shrek like that.

Right now I have to be strong because Shrek got hurt for the triplet's sake.

I know you're feeling sad but you have to stay strong so you can help us stop Charming and Rapunzel." she replied to her.

"But they're locked in the dungeon!" Leah replied softly.

"Not anymore.

They got out while Snowg lost it.

Who knows what they're up to?" Fiona replied.

Leah nodded as she wiped away the tears.

"I... wanna go back to the castle, okay?" Leah told her leaping from tree to tree.

Fiona smiled at that.

"_I knew you'd bounce back like that._

_I know you're scared but it'll be okay._

_I'm scared too at the moment because something weird is happening to me._

_I can't see in the dark and my sode vision is acting up._

_I know I should tell but I'll be seen as a bigger freak than before."_ she thought as she walked back to the castle.

Snow had noticed something was wrong with her Fi-Fi and she needed to find out what was wrong.

Leah had noticed that Fiona now never went out at night or walked around in the dark.

She also noticed that Fiona had side vision problems.

"I think I know what's wrong with her.

I've a feeling she has BBS like Carley but she's too afraid to say anything in case we all treat her differently." Leah said to her.

Snow was in shock.

"_Why didn't she tell us the minute when she realised something was wrong?_

_It must be hard having BBS._

_I wonder how Carley deals with it?"_ she told herself.

Shrek saw sadness in Fiona's eyes.

He'd heard from Leah about what was wrong with Fiona.

"Forget about me.

How're you?

Snowgre's a jerk.

We were going to treat him like one of the family and he leaves." she replied.

Shrek sighed deeply at that.

"I-I never thought family would betray me.

I gave Snowgre some of my love and his leaving is the thanks I get?

His going to the Ogre Village hidden in the Swamps hurt more than you'll ever know like when you found out about your Dad's deal with the Fairy Godmother." he told her weakly.

"I know." she replied kissing him.

A tear fell from his eye as he fell asleep.

Leah then saw Carley's eyes open and hugged her gently.

"Welcome back!

I... thought you'd never wake up." she told her.

"Is Shrek okay?" Carley asked her.

"He's fine.

He's in the infirmary too.

He's pretty beat up like you." she told her hearing her stomach growl.

Leah giggled at that.

"Don't worry." she replied as Fiona entered the room.

"I see somebody's awake!" she told them.

"Yeah I'm... awake." Carley answered weakly covered in bandages.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"I feel Fiona has my syndrome.

She's probably too afraid to tell the others like I was.

She needs help." she replied to her.

"I know.

Snow's gonna help us." she replied...

"Cool." Casrley told her falling asleep.

Rapunzel cackled as she realised Fiona was now disabled.

"_Now I'll be able to beat her since she's half blind like her friend Carley!"_ she thought about to make her move...


	10. Lost Sight Returned

Lonely Without You

Ch 10

Snow sighed looking at Fiona.

"She doesn't look like she has it." She said to Leah.

"Yes she does.

It's…. just some people who have BBS prefer to keep it hidden from others so they can fit in.

But sooner or later, they have to tell those that are precious to them." She replied watching Fiona walk slowly.

"_Something isn't right with her._

_I wonder what it is?" _Lillian thought as she saw Artie help Fiona.

Leah then saw Rapunzel enter the kingdom.

"What's she up to now?" she wondered as she went to where the other princeses were in the library.

"I need your help.

Fiona has BBS but she doesn't want to tell us.

She might get into trouble because she can't see sides or in the dark." Snow told them.

"But why didn't she tell us?

We are her friends!" Cinderella said.

"I know…. But it's hard for people with BBS to actually tell others that they have it because they'll treat them different.

Their retunas are slowly dying which means they'll lose their sight.

But it affects them mentally and physically." Leah explained gently.

"_I can't believe I'm hearing this._

_Does my daughter know this?" _Lillian thought as Leah kept on talking.

Fiona was feeling scared as she saw Carley in the dining room.

"Are you okay?

You look sad." Carley told her.

"Yeah I am.

You know the way you have BBS?

Well I have it too but I... feel like the others won'y understand and treat me differently." she replied sadly.

"_I know you feel scared like a freak because of BBS._

_I felt like that too before I found out I had it._

_But not anymore."_ she thought seeing Fiona sit by her.

"You're scared, aren't you about having BBS aren't you?

I know how you feel.

I felt scared when I realised I didn't look like other guys.

But I don't feel like that anymore." she replied to her.

"Why not?" Fiona asked her curious.

"Because I have you guys.

You and Shrek made me feel better about being disabled.

You also gave me hope that I would find somebody like me and I did." she replied to her.

"Was it Leah?" Fiona asked her.

She nodded smiling.

"If you can deal with it, then I wanna try." Fiona told her.

But then while walking with Snow, Rapunzel tripped her up.

Snow heard her cast a spell under her breath.

"_What did she do to Fiona?"_ she thought as she realised something was wrong with Fiona's eyes.

"Oh no!

She made her blind!" she thought as she guided Fiona back to the castle.

Lillian and the other princesses wondered what was wrong with Snow.

"It's Fiona.

Rapunzel made her blind through magic." Snow replied to them.

Lillian was scared by that.

"I had a feeling she'd try to do this.

We've gotta reverse this." Doris told her.

They then saw Inogen walk in.

"W-What's going on?" she asked Snow.

"Rapunzel cast a spell on Fiona that made her totally blind." Carley told her.

"Of course I'll help!" she sang as she got into a spell casting pose.

"_Please let this work!_

_I know how bad Fiona's feeling because of having BBS._

_If this doesn't work, she'll be more down than she is now_." Snow thought as magic surrounded Fiona.

After it vanished, Fiona could see Snow and the others.

"Thank you so much!" she said hugging the girl.

"Aww! It was no problem." she told her leaving.

Rapunzel cackled.

"It doesn't matter that you got your sight back because the whiole kingdom knows your secret, that you're disabled." she cackled leaving the castle.

Shrek was out of the infirmary and was hanging with Artie and Leah.

He wondered why Fiona was so sad.

"Poor guy.

He doesn't know about Fiona having Bardel Biedl Syndrome.

He freaked out when Artie told him.

He looked like he was about to cry.

"I've gotta talk to her!" he said as he went to his and Fiona's room.

He noticed that the door was locked and heard her crying from behind iy.

"What's wrong with Fiona?" he asked Cinderella.

"We don't know.

She wouldn't tell us.

Snow's the only one who can talk to her." Doris told him.

He wondered what was wrong...


	11. Trying to Help H er Adjust

Lonely Without You

Ch 11

Snow saw Fiona with her face buried in a pillow in the room.

She wondered why her girl friend was so down.

"I-I'll tell you.

Rapunzel told the whole kingdom about my having BBS and now the people won't stop treating me like a freak.

It hurts so much!" Fiona told her through tears.

Snow growled in anger at hearing that.

"_I can't believe Rapunzel did that!_

_Fiona's sad enough without Rapunzel making the entire kingdom hate her." _She thought as she hugged her.

She then went to find Leah and the other princesses.

"I can't believe Rapunzel would do such a terrible thing.

We've gotta get revenge on her!" Cinderella yelled.

"Yeah but how's Fiona doing?

She must be really depressed." Leah told them.

"Yeah she is.

She locked herself in her and Shrek's room asleep after crying.

I don't know what it's like to have people who treat you like that but it sounds horrible." Lillian said.

Leah noticed that Carley was silent as they talked but saw her leave using her symbol cane.

"_I guess she doesn't like hearing about that seeing she has BBS like Fiona._

_I feel sorry for her._

_Leah told me how people in her and Carley's world treat the kid._

_I hope she's okay."_ Snow thought as she saw Carley go for a walk.

Shrek was outside his and Fiona's room trying to get her to open the door.

"Come on honey!

Please open the door." he said banging on the door.

Artie then saw the door open but close.

"I-Is it her time of the month again?" he asked putting padding and shin guards on along with a helmet.

"No she had it last month.

She's going through something you wouldn't understand unless you have it." Leah told him.

But Leah saw Carley return.

She looked sad and about to cry.

"What's going on?" Artie wondered as he saw Leah about to follow her but Shrek stopped her.

"Let me do it.

In this kind of mood, she'll talk to me.

I know she's in a sad mood when people in your world make fun of her because she's half blind." he replied going after her.

He found her in the castle library reading fantasy books.

She seemed sad.

"... Hey what's wrong?

You seem sad.

Like Fiona at the minute but I can't figure it out.

Could you please tell me what's going on?

We are friends." he told her.

"I'll tell you.

She has the same syndrome as me but the whole kingdom hate her for it.

And they hate me too because I have BBS.

They threw sones, made rude comments about her and tried to trip her up.

They've been calling her" the Blind Princess and Princes Freaky.

I received the same treatment from those very freaks we risk our lives to save." she explained as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I-It's okay.

They'll soon see the error of their ways sooner or later.

It was Rapunzel who did this so I might as well stop her." he reassured her.

"T-Thanks amigo.

But those guys won't stop because they treat you the same way.

Why can't they understand?" Carley told him sadly.

Fiona then saw the door open as Carley came in with Leah.

"Are you okay?

I know how it feels to be treated like a freak by people like that.

It happens to me a lot in our world." Carley asked.

"F-Fine I guess.

I'm just really down and I started wearing black." she answered looking away.

Leah then saw Snow come in.

"We found out where she's hiding.

We're leaving in a few minutes." she whispered to her.

Leah nodded.

"What did she want?" Carley asked her.

"She wanted me to help her with something.

I need you to stay with Fiona, okay?

I'll be back soon, okay?" SHE ANSWERED.

Carley watched as Leah left with Shrek and Snow.

Lillian and the other princesses were already at Fatbucks where Rapunzel was hiding out.

"_Now she's gonna pay!_

_Nobody makes the whole kingdom hate my friend and gets away with it!"_ Leah thought as they used their chakra to clear the coffee house of innocent people.

Rapunzel smiled drinking lattes.

"So you finally showed up losers!" she cackled as she began to unleash chakra but Leah dodged the attacks along with Shrek and the others.

"Why do you care about what the kingdom thinks about you?

You're not supposed to care about anything!" Rapunzel yelled as Shrek cornered her.

He'd used his chakra to stick her to the wall.

"No but I care about Fiona.

How would you like it if people made fun of you because you had sight problems?

Because Fiona's going through heck because of what you did and so is Carley!" he yelled as his eyes glowed with chakra.

"So what?

They're freaks anyway.

Nobody cares about them.

So why bother?" she replied.

"You're wrong Rapunzel!

They do have people who care about them!

They have feelings just like you." Leah yelled.

Snow watched as she saw immense chakra around Leah and hit Rapunzel.

Fiona and Carley felt the kingdom and castle shake.

"_I wonder what's going on?_

_I wonder if... they went to kick Rapunzel's ass!" _Carley thought as she and Fiona were drinking coffee and eating scones.

Lillian wondered what Leah had done to Rapunzel as she staggered out of the devris.

"I... removed her chakra from her body.

That way she can't hurt anybody we care about but she's still alive." Leah answered.

She and Shrek had bruises, cuts and minor scratches all over.

"Let's just go, okay?" Doris said.

"But Rapunzel's still out there!" Snow told her.

"It's okay. She's harmless." Leah told her.

"What happened to you?" Carley asked as she hugged Leah gently.

Shrek smiled at that.

"We took care of Rapunzel because of what she did to you and Fiona." he answered her.

"Thanks guys." Carley told them but Fiona walked off.

"Is she okay?

We took care of Rapunzel so why is she like that?" Cinderella asked her worried.

"It's okay.

She needs time to adjust to having BBS like I do.

It's scary to think you're normal then find out you're disabled because of a rare syndrome.

It's hard, okay?

But maybe she'll come around with our help and love." Carley answered smiling a little...


	12. Light in Darkness

Lonely Without You

A/N This is sort of a shojo chapter with Fiona and Snow but the song Snow sings is from Shrek the Musical for anybody wanting to know.

Ch 12

Snow found Fiona sitting in the palace garden on the grass.

She seemed so sad, nearly losing her fiery spirit.

It made her so sad.

She saw Fiona look into the night sky but she couldn't see anything.

"W-Why is this happening?

What did I do to deserve this?" she cried out through tears.

"_Fi-Fi I know how bad you're feeling but oy'll be okay._

_Carley has the same syndrome and she seems to be okay with it." _Snow thought as she came near her but something else was there.

It was like some dark force of energy with no heart.

"Hey Snowdrop what's up?" Fiona whispered looking at the moon.

"You.

You're feeling so down and I… hate seeing you like this.

I want to help but I don't know how." The ebony haired princes told her as they kissed..

"You'll find a way Snow." She heard Leah say.

Snow smiled hearing that.

"Thanks Leah I know we can help her." she told her as they went inside.

The dark force then came nearer and nearer.

Fiona was getting scared.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" shr ordered as black chi surrounded her and entered her.

A black kanji appeared on her fore head.

Her eyes grew blank and dark.

She then cackled as Leah and the others ran outside.

Snow was shocked by this as well as Shrek.

Fion's dress was black and ripped.

It was like she'd changed for the worse.

"W-What happened to her?

Why is she like this?" Lillian asked nervous.

"It's made out of her sadness and depression about being disabled.

It took over but the Fiona we all care about is in there somewhere.

We just got to get her to break free." Silvrestri explained to them.

Snow then screamed as black energy surrounded her body.

"Please Fiona let go!

It's me Snowdrop!" she yelled to her.

"Sorry but Fiona's not here and she's not coming back as long as I have control!" a demon like voice told her.

"_This is bad, really bad._

_We have to get Fiona to snap out of it even if we... have to fight her._

_I'm sorry honey but it's the only way._

_Please forgive us."_ Shrek thought as he hit Fiona with chakra sending her flying to the ground.

Leah saw tears in his eyes as he made chakra hand signs along with Snow.

Vyr as their chakra and Fiona's collided, they were surrounded in a dome of light as they were in Fiona's mind...

_A seven year old Fiona was on a swing by herself in the park all along as Snow entered first._

_She found she was seven years old too._

_"F-Fiona?_

_Are you okay?" she asked coming over to her._

_"No._

_I'm confused Snowdrop._

_The dark creature that entered me, says that I'm more freaky than ever because I can't see well and that everybody doesn't like me... even you guys." the young ogre girl told her._

_Snow fekt a tug at her heart strings._

_Rven though she looked seven, she still had her adult mind and heart as well as Fiona did._

_"FI-Fi it's not true._

_That dark thing is made out of your sadness and pain of having BBS._

_Without you, I'd be alone and that would truly hurt." Snow told her holding her hand as the dark force made her remember those who were mean to her._

_"Don't go near her, she's a monster!_

_I told you bot to go near her!_

_Freak_

_Loser!_

_Princess Freaky you'll never have any friends!" it told her as tears ran down the ogre girl's face._

_"... I... I never knew." Snow said softly._

_"No you didn't!" the dark force cackled as it used dark chakra to twist around her like a snake._

_"Fiona listen to me!_

_There's a princess in a tower._

_Oh my gosh that's just like me._

_Poor Rapunzel needs a hair cut._

_But the witch won't set her free._

_So I know he'll appear and his armour will be blinding._

_His perfect teeth, his namky pose._

_He'll propse on one knee._

_And your pre nups will be blinding._

_I know it's today._

_He'll show up today!" she sang as the dark energy broke off from around her._

_"N-No stop!_

_Fiona remember that nobody cares about a disabled freak like you the way they don't because you're an ogre." it yelled but Fiona wasn't listening._

_"No they do care about me disabled or not!" she yelled as bright ebergy surrounded her destroying the dark force._

_Snow watched as Fiona dropped to her knees._

_"Snowdrop?_

_Thanks._

_Your singing my song helped me." she said._

_"It did Fi-Fi?_

_How?" Snow asked._

_"It reminded me of all those out there who love me for me and don't care what I am especially you and Shrek,_

_I love you." she said as they kissed..._

Leah and the others watched as the dark energy that held Snow and Shrek were gone.

But they noticed Snow and Fiona holding hands as they carried them back inside.

"What made it go away?" Carley asked.

"It was Snow's love for Fiona, so pure and true like mine, it was strong enough to life the dark force entirely." Shrek told her smiling.

Leah smiled seeing Snow and Fiona like that holding hands in their sleep.

It made her think of her and Carley whenever they did that.

Fiona and Snow were beat up and hurtbadly.

They hoped they'd wake up soon...


	13. Connected

Lonely Without You

Ch 13

Snow then saw Fiona wake up in the early dawn.

"Hey Fi-Fi you okay?

You scared us pretty bad yesterday." She told her.

"O-Okay I guess." Fiona replied to her sadly.

"You remembered what happened didn't you?" she told her.

Tears fell from Fiona's eyes as she nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Fi-Fi.

It was that dark energy that made you do it, not you.

We're not mad." She told her.

"_But I feel that way, like it is my fault._

_I'm so sorry._

_I've got to leave._

_It's the only way to make things better." _Fiona thought.

She then left the castle.

Leah and the others wondered where Fiona was.

"I… don't know.

She seemed bummed about yesterday." Snow told her.

Shrek had seen his wife leave and was worried.

He'd gone after her but found her in the forest asleep.

There were red rins around her eyes.

"_It's not your fault._

_I wish I could help you with this." _He thought as her eyes opened.

"S-Shrek what're you doing here?

The others need you." She told him.

"Not without you.

I'm powerless without you." He said kissing her.

Fiona smiled at that.

"Well… if you believe in me, then I'll come back." Fiona told him.

He felt better as they walked back to the castle.

Snow was relieved by that.

"I'm glad you're back!" she told Fiona.

"A certain husband helped me.

I thought you were all mad at me for yesterday." the ogress told her.

"We're not.

We know it's rough for you at the moment." Snow told her as they kissed.

"Thanks Snowdrop." she told her.

Her eyes then closed as she was with Snow...

_They were at high school._

_Fiona and Snow were teenagers._

_She heard Rapunzel cackle but ignored it._

_Suddenly Fiona saw Shrek there._

_He seemed sad._

_Dark energy was near him._

_"You must choose between him or Snow._

_You can't love both." she heard a voice say._

_Fiona sighed._

_She loved them both but smiled._

_"Yes I can._

_I have enough love for them." she told it._

_A smile crossed Shrek and Snow's face at that._

_"Did you really mean that?" Snow asked her._

_"Yes I did." _she said as her eyes opened seeing Shrek with them.

"... Hey Fi.

I know you love me and Snow.

Don't ever forget that we'll alwats be with you.

No matter what" he told her.

She smiled as they walked into the dining room_._

_ Years later..._

_ It was a clear summer day as Snow was with Fiona and the others._

_ Ever since Rapunxel's scheme was foiled, her and Fiona's love had grown stronger._

_They then saw a ten year old girl who looked like Snow._

_It was her daughter Lian._

_She was like Snow with amazing pipes but was very shy._

_They felt like their love was forever because it was..._

_ The End _


End file.
